


La muerte en el camino

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hope
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry se enfrenta a la certeza de la muerte, comprende que nunca estuvo solo en ese camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La muerte en el camino

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para el Harrython.

Un paso, y otro más; cada uno resonando en su cabeza como los compases de una canción.

Se trataba de seguir avanzando, sin importar cuánto quisiera detenerse y respirar, porque temía que si se daba un momento para flaquear, no encontraría el valor para continuar.

En su mente revoloteaban las despedidas no dichas y todo lo que hubiera deseado llegar a hacer, los sueños que tímidamente se atrevió a albergar y que ahora veía imposibles.

Sabía que su destino le esperaba al final del camino, acechando, dispuesto a saltar sobre él tan pronto como lo tuviera a su alcance.

Pero así como lo embargaba el miedo, una pequeña semilla de esperanza crecía en su pecho.

No porque confiara en sobrevivir, la muerte era algo que había asumido hacía ya mucho, quizá antes de ser plenamente consciente de ello; en su interior sabía que su corta vida era un camino escarpado hacia ese final.

La esperanza que le proveía el aire faltante era saber que hacía lo correcto.

Esa extraña paz que le proporcionaba la seguridad de que más allá de los miedos y el dolor, aún cuando todo hubiera acabado, se encaminaba con paso firme a cumplir una misión que hizo suya sin necesidad de pensarlo.

El enfrentamiento que estaba a punto de ocurrir, el que desencadenaría en su muerte, era su decisión.

No más sufrimiento a su alrededor, ahora podía obrar sabiendo que sus actos iban a resultar en beneficio de las personas que más le importaban. Primero iría él, luego sería el turno de la serpiente, y al final solo quedaría Voldemort; confiaba en que sus amigos lo iban a lograr.

Y entonces, tomando la piedra oculta, y recitando las palabras que escocían en su garganta, sintió que el mundo cambiaba de color, y mientras las blancas sombras asomaban, supo que no habría más dolor para él, que no estaba solo en este camino, nunca lo estuvo.


End file.
